


Bathtub

by BlueEyedMe



Series: Kon/Bart/Tim Oneshots [3]
Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Anger, Bathing/Washing, Embarrassment, Friendship, Gen, Happy, M/M, Rubber Duck, bathing together, bromance?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedMe/pseuds/BlueEyedMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Also this story is based over a drawing done by Kaci (Kaciart on Tumblr) Check her out; she makes the most amazing drawings og DC, Marvel og Hobbit characters - Beware of shippings tho! xD)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bathtub

**Author's Note:**

> Also this story is based over a drawing done by Kaci (Kaciart on Tumblr) Check her out; she makes the most amazing drawings og DC, Marvel og Hobbit characters - Beware of shippings tho! xD)

There is nothing as great as a hot bath after a mission. Especially in a bathtub. I can feel my arching muscles slowly relaxing in the warm water. Sighing, I lay my head back against the edge of the bathtub and close my eyes. Simple enjoying the warmth surrounding me.

It has been long since I have been back at Mount Justice. The undercover mission together with Batman in Gotham had taken a while. It had been almost three weeks before we had the information we needed to put an end to a big drug industry and its dealers. 

Quick footsteps sound down the hallway of Mount Justice. They stop just outside the door and silence ensues for a while, then five soft knocks on the door rings out in the stillness. I open my eyes and tilt my head towards the door, but don't answer. The silence stretches on for a while before five new knocks are made against the door.

''Tim?'' Bart gently calls out. 

My eyes close as I exhale. Its late, I'm tired and don't know if I'm up for Bart and his never ending energy.

''Tim?'' The call is more hesitant this time. ''Are you okay?''

Bart sounds worried and always ever mean well, which must be what prompts me to answer him. 

''Yes Bart,'' My head tilts to face the door again for when Bart most likely will vibrates through it, ''I'm fine.''

And true to my thought Bart vibrates through the door a second later. I don't know why I expected him to do it, but I did. He's Bart after all. 

Bart is all smiles and I cannot help but to smile back. Its infectious, his smile that is. Said smile turn sheepish and he looks away. I start to wonder why until I remember my current state of nudity and my location in the bathtub. Warmth sneaks up onto my cheeks, colouring them a neat pink. Never have I been so glad for soapy bubbles. 

''Can I join you?'' Bart suddenly blurts out, startling me out of my thoughts.

''Erhm, come again?'' I just might have heard that wrong, but Bart is looking at me with a, well a typical Bart look - All young and innocent. I sometimes forget how young Bart really is. His thoughts don't run in the same direction as my own. It relaxes me a little   
to remember just that. 

''Can I, uh, join you. In the tub...?'' His question is more hesitant this time, as if he is fearing he did something wrong.

An embarrassed blush dons Bart's cheeks and a nervous smile makes its way upon his lips. And I realize I have been staring at Bart for a long time, well a long time for Bart anyway, when he shifts his weight from one foot to another. Quickly I make up my mind.

''Yes,'' As I answer, I slowly slides my legs closer to myself to make room for Bart, ''If you want to.''

And just like that Bart's embarrassment disappear and he quickly undress and slides into the bathtub with me. He smiles at me sweetly and I quirk my lips in a imitation of a smile through my awkwardness. 

''I've missed you,'' Bart starts , his focus on his fingers which play with the soapy bubbles. He looks at the captured bubbles between his fingers and up to my face, '' We all have, you know? Especially Kon! He complained when you were away - A lot. But he won't   
admit it. Me too! I missed you too, you know. So much! Like Kon. And Cassie. But I missed you the most. I'm sure! Did I already say that? I think I did.''

Bart is beaming now, blabbing away. Its heartwarming, really, and I can't stop smiling at him as he talks. It's never awkward with Bart for long. 

''Thanks,'' My tensing muscles relax and first now do I realize I had tensed up when Bart joined me. It's less awkward now, when we talk, well when Bart's blabbing. It's still a little weird but mostly nice. ''It's good to be back.'' 

We sit in relative silence facing each other; Bart talking while playing with the bubbles and a rubber duck and I with my head resting against the tub's edge observing him. Suddenly Bart turns his back to me. Warm water splashes against the sides of the tub and   
myself as he does so. I quirk a brow at him then he looks over his shoulder. 

''Help me wash my hair?'' He giggles out. 

Nodding my head I grab the shampoo at the tub's corner. I pause before opening it and reaches for a bath-cap-band.* I maneuver the band over Bart's head and into place; It should keep the soap and water from his eyes. Grapping a hold of the shampoo   
again I open it and squeeze a big amount out into my hand. Bart has a lot of hair after all.

Bart keeps talking, as I massage the shampoo into his hair. Humming now and then. 

''Did you know Garfield sometimes sleep his cat form? It's really cute, and he lets me pet him! Aren't that cool?'' I feel him nod to himself confirming his own opinion of Cat-Garfield. ''Yup, Gar's cool.''

A harsh bang rings out when the door is forced open and hits against the wall. Both Bart and I jump in shock. In the opening is Kon, arms crossed and a frown donning his face. 

''Oh, hey Kon.'' 

How typical Bart. Kon seems to think so too, because he pauses at the familiarity of the greeting. 

''Hey Bart,'' He drops his arms and looks at us. My hands still in Bart's unruly auburn hair and Bart is grinning. 

''Tim.'' He says as greeting, remembering I'm there too.

''Hello Kon.'' A nod to knowledge him along with a smile and I continue washing Bart's hair. Now with a newly found flush to my cheeks. 

Kon stares at us for a while and Bart babbles breaking the otherwise silent bathroom. Then Kon closes the door and starts taking of his clothes, dropping it on the floor. My flush darkens as I can't help but watch. Still it's not as awkward as it could - should be   
for friends to be naked together.

With pink cheeks, I stare at him skeptically, an eyebrow rising, soon followed by the other as he smirks at me. And just like that Kon slides into the tub with us. He makes his place in front of Bart, who proudly holds up the rubber duck, showing Kon the lightning bolt upon it. 

My friends are officially weird. No doubt about that. 

Kon makes a circle with his fingers, dives them into the water and up again. A soapy shield shines between them and he blows out a bubble. Bart is instantly amazed and moves to do the same. His rubber duck forgotten for the moment.

''You could've told us you would be gone for so long.''

The water is slowly cooling now and spills over the edges with our movements. Not meant to have more than one placed in it. Sighing, I lightly tugs at Bart's hair, angling his head back.

''I know and I'm sorry Kon,'' Kon makes eye contact and we simple stare at each other, before I break it to focus back on my hands in Bart's hair. ''Stay still for a moment Bart. I'm going to rinse out the shampoo.''

''Don't be mad Kon! Tim is back now and he's okay.'' 

Silence comes over us. Kon just got scolded by Bart - the baby of the team. That is just adorable. So much that a surprised snort leaves my lips at Kon's facial expression. Kon stares at Bart as if he has grown another head. And suddenly, without warning, splashes us both with water. 

''What the - Kon!'' 

Kon is laughing so loud I dearly hope the other Titans won't wake. I splash him right back in revenge. It, of course, only result in a water fight between the three of us. The water splashing everywhere and curses and laughter rings out in the bathroom. 

After a seemingly endless water fight, we find ourselves simple sitting and enjoying each other's company. Kon sits up against the tub's edge, his hands folded over Bart's chest, who is pressed up against him and playing with the rubber duck. And I find myself   
between Bart's knees, leaning over him to tug Kon's wet hair up into little spikes.

''I so won this fight.'' 

''Sure you did Kon.''

Someone clearing their throat gain all of our attention. In the room stands a red faced Garfield Logan. I haven't sensed him, haven't even heard him opening the door and entering. 

''I thought the princess dress-up you did weeks ago was weird, but guys, this - this top that by far.'' He smirks at us, or he tries at least. It comes off as an uncomfortable smile. ''But uh yeah, I only came to - to ask you to, erhm, tune down the noise?'' 

Then he turns, walks out the door and closes it on his way out. We sit still and stare at the door, then at each other and burst out laughing again.

It really is good to be back.

**Author's Note:**

> *I have no idea what that is really called. ^^;
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
